deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus vs Vergil
89CE752F-CEE8-40F7-AFE8-888F408CC484.jpeg|Animal dude Description Devil May Cry vs God of War! , these two were easily the greatest villains to grace the PlayStation , but which one will prove surperior, the god or the demon?. Intro Through the years , playstation has had some epic final bosses but none compare to the level of frustration these two have given players , Vergil the demon son of Sparda and Zeus the god of Olympus, he’s wiz and I’m boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armors , Weapons and skills To find out who would win a death battle! Zeus Boomstick: many years ago , on mount Olympus their was a titan named cronos and that titan gave birth to many children but notably Zeus . Wiz: the titan cronos had a bad dream that one of his sons was going to kill him , so instead the bastard just ate all of his children and called it a wrap!, heh get it boomstick!. Boomstick: unfortunately this wasn’t the end of their problems as chronoses wife wasn’t happy with him eating her babies and as it turns out Zeus and the other gods we’re still alive in their dads belly! Wiz: ew! , that’s definally a strange farther-son relationship. Boomstick: anyways so years later , Zeus and the other gods escaped from their dads belly and killed him . Wiz: so it turns out trying to eat the babies really did not help , I mean why not just burn them to death and eat them like crispy kfc chicken!? Boomstick: well anyways , Zeus became the god of Olympus and we all know what happened to the others. Wiz: later , Zeus went down to earth to let’s just say mingle and he had 2 children, one named kratos and one famed deminios. Boomstick: unfortunately kratos was the one to kill him and Deimos was the one that got killed off , pretty quickly . Wiz: being the king of Olympus, kratos served under his farther Zeus and Aries , until one day Aries tricked him into killing his family , in a fit of vegence , kratos wanted revenge against his former boss. Boomstick: However it wasn’t that simple , so he went to work for his farther Zeus and raise support for the attack on Aries , this worked pretty good and they were able to kill him. Wiz: however things suddenly changed when kratos started to try to invade Olympus, this is when zeus decided it was time to fight him. Boomstick: zeus beat kratos in their first fight but kinda turns out , kratos just went to the past anyway and tried to kill Zeus , Pandora got in the way and Zeus ran away. Wiz: well eventually he dies by the hands of hi son son but it took a while. Boomstick: zeus is very powerful , his most notable weapon the Blade of Olympus, which he also created and is capable of killing titans. Wiz: he also has magic , teleportation and other broken skills. Boomstick: his speed is also crazy as he can compare to Helios and Helios can move at revlastic speeds. Wiz: well let’s see if zeus can shock us with the results of this fight! Zeus:We have faced far worse than this one fallen mortal, but we are the gods! We whom the mortals worship, we, who rule over this land. We, who will not be swept aside by some petulant fool! Brothers, put aside the petty grievances that have splintered us for so long, we will unite, We will stand together, and I, will wipe out this plague! Olympus...will prevail. Zeus (GoW).png|Zeus Vergil Wiz: one day , a demon named Sparda had two children . Boomstick: one was Dante and one was Vergil , Dante was the younger brother and Vergil was the older one. Wiz:unfortunately they both had to see their human mother be killed in front of them by a pack of blood hungry demons. Boomstick: Dante and Vergil both separated from each other , as both assumed they died but turns out they were both still alive. Wiz:as Vergil grew up , he learned that he was the son of Sparda and decided to travel the world by himself in search For anwsers about where he came from. Boomstick: this atacully led to Vergil’s descend into mental insanity . Wiz: Vergil then learned that people worshipped his farther , like a god ,just as this was all happening , a pack of birds attack him but Vergil easily kills them with a single blow. Boomstick:looking for further information , Vergil headed to Fortuna Castle and started reading the books that had information about his dad. Wiz:After learning more about Sparda , Vergil looks down on the people for worshiping his farther who is a mere demon. Boomstick:Vergil and Dante would eventually find each other and meet , at first the two were very surprised that each of them was alive. Wiz: however this wasn’t a happy reunion for long , as Both quickly started getting out of hand with each other. Boomstick: The two brothers fight , and Vergil wins the battle , however instead of killing Dante , Vergil takes Dante's half of an amulet given to them by their mother and given to her by Sparda as a reward for victory. Wiz: well this whole battle scene , shortly changes prospective, as Vergil and Dante team up to take down Arkham , after the two defeated him , you might think Vergil would be good? Boomstick: no , after Vergil falls off the edge of a clif , Dante offers to help Vergil , But Vergil responds by cutting his hand open. Wiz:Vergil also has a son named nero , anyhow Vergil is very powerful. Boomstick: most of his strength comes from his speed , Vergil’s speed is so insane that he can move at Ftl speeds , when Dante And Vergil fought , they were so fast that they cut open rain drops in seconds. Wiz:However in Devil May Cry 5 , his power is ever so growing as he can casually open portals and create dimensions. Boomstick: Vergil’s Sword the Yamato , is a highly powerful weapon too and can even tear through the fabrics of reailty . Wiz: well , let’s see if Vergil can make the god of Olympus Cry for the last time!. Vergil:That day, if our positions were switched... Would our fates be different? Would I have your life, and you mine? Let's settle this... Dante. DMC5 Vergil render.png|Vergil pre-death Battle 53873988-88ED-4B5F-B796-B4C32374E904.jpeg|Pre-fight Wiz:alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: it’s time for a Death Battle!!! Fight! Vergil is walking through a rainy forest , until He sees Kratos and Zeus fighting , Vergil teleports behind Kratos and Impales him in the Heart , Vergil then Slashes Kratos in two , killing him instantly . Zeus: why would you do that?? , this is my fight not yours!, you little bastard! Vergil: looks like we’ve got a fisty one here , let’s fight! Zeus: you dare disobey me? , a god? , fine let’s finish this!! Fight! Zeus and Vergil clash swords , Vergil uses his force edge , causing Zeus to backdown , Vergil then uses his speed and starts slashing Zeus a time blinding speeds , Zeus teleports behind vergil and slashes him with the blades of Olympus, Vergil teleports behind Zeus and kicks him in the back , Zeus falls on his knees. Vergil: see how weak you really are? Zeus: you will regret saying that! Zeus rushes at Vergil and throws thunderbolts at Vergil , Vergil creates a portal and the bolts go in the portal , Vergil then uses his spectral swords , the swords hit Zeus by both sides and stab into his body , Vergil then slashes Zeus straight through the heart , Zeus falls down and all the swords disappear , Vergil looks at Zeus. Vergil: pathetic! Vergil starts walking away , until Zeus takes out the box of pandora and starts to suck in Vergil . Vergil: oh a smart one I see. Vergil teleports behind the box and smashes it with his sword , Zeus heals himself . Vergil:What?? Zeus:Die you demon! Vergil shoots fire , Zeus shoots thunder , the two attacks coillde , the two then clash swords again , Vergil teleports behind Zeus and Zeus teleports behind Vergil , the two keep clashing swords , Zeus uses his telekinesis and shoots 2 pillars at Vergil , Vergil easily slashes the stones in half , Zeus then distracts Vergil and teleports behind him , Zeus stabs Vergil in the Heart with the blades of Olympus, Zeus starts cutting through his insides. Zeus: even now as I am killing you , you refuse to obey me? , a god!! Vergil:Heh,Heh,Heh... Zeus: laugh all you want , you fool , but now is where it ends! Zeus then stabs straight through Vergil’s heart and takes the blades out , Vergil then gets up and fully recovers from being impaled. Zeus: What , how did you do that? Vergil:you see anytime you try kill a demon , just like you , my body can continue to regenerate , I can fully heal from even fatal wounds in a matter of mere seconds. Vergil then teleports behind Zeus and starts slashing him with the Yamato , Vergil then summons his spectral swords , Zeus uses his telekinesis and throws them near Vergil , Vergil teleports out of the way of the attack , Vergil then teleports behind Zeus and Impales him again. Zeus: Heh , that’s not going to work Mortal! Vergil: What makes you so sure! Vergil then slashes Zeus in two halves , Zeuses scream could be heard all throughout the Forest , Vergil then summons his Spectral Swords and fires them at Zeuses head , slicing his head off clean , blood starts spilling everywhere in the water . Vergil: you call yourself a god? , Huh , Rest In Peace weakling . Vergil then walks away from the scene. Ko! Winner Wiz: woah , now that was a bloody battle! Boomstick: While Both Vergil and Zeus were extremely powerful swordsmen and Zeuses Experince and immortality gave him a clear advantage , Vergil edged out in nearly every other category. Wiz: like strength , so Zeus was able to keep up with kratos , who can keep up with titans who had the power to bust continents or even planets right , now although we never get a full guide stating how strong Vergil is , we can compare him to Mundus , Mundas was capable of infusing the human world and demon world together and when defeated the whole demon world was gonna be destroyed , these worlds at least scale to being solar system in size , as they have their own suns , planets and moons , however they are more than likely universal in size. Boomstick: now of course Dante was able to keep up with Mundas and when Vergil and Dante fought , Vergil beat him , so it’s safe to say that Vergil can scale to Mundus , this puts Vergil safely in the multi-solar system to Universal range in terms of power , much better than Zeuses multi-continent to planet busting feats . Wiz: when comparing speeds , Vergil also won , Vergil was able to keep up with Dante in Devil Trigger who was stated to be able to move faster than light , while Zeus was able to compare to kratos who can only move at revlastic speeds , scaling to Helios. Boomstick: While this definally is not as one sided as we are making it sound and Zeus would win a few times out of 10 , Vergil is would mostly win due to better speed , strength , Durabillty and hax. Wiz: looks like Zeus has cried for this devil! Boomstick: the winner is Vergil! F3826940-9B7E-4692-8A5D-DF9FF9426D09.jpeg Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death battle season 3 (by animal dude) Category:"Fallen Heroes" Themed Death Battles Category:Playstation themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword Duel Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Family Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:God of War vs Devil May Cry Themed Death Battles Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:'Illusions vs Sorcery' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:'Japanese' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles